1. Field of the Invention
The nature and scope of this patent is to be the air travel portion of a national transportation and security matrix that will span the globe. This filing is an invention that is specific to aviation air travel and air transport. It relies on prior filings to incorporate the specified technology to complete a Federal Access Control Technology (FACT). FACT is a security matrix in and around the airport and gate to gate in the skies. The other related patents are designed to other vehicle platforms for complete national transportation management and security system. Because enter modal transportation occurs in each industry with technology overlaps this application addresses the interfaces and overlaps, but specifically to how it relates to air travel and transport. In commercializing the PFN/TRAC System and FACT security program it has proven commercially necessary to develop separate corporate structures to match up with the specific industries and government agencies and to create the complete movement management and security system termed the PFN/TRAC system with FACT Security. FACT stands for Federal Access and Control Technology. All the related patent filings are specially designed and written to separate commercial development to respectfully operate in a democratic free society and meet constitutional guidelines for their commercialization. The separate inventive portions (patent filings) are constructed specifically not to be a monopoly, but instead an accountable workable interface to combine present day dispersed and disparate technologies and systems via a coordinated network of wireless communications, machine controls, data handling and human machine interfacing.
This intellectual property and all inventions determined patentable, either granted or protected or inherent due to prior related filings must defer to that related technology holder(s) for additional licensing if other than aviation and air travel related (e.g., 1E, 1P, tracker and 1SV PFN/TRAC units, or system and FACT program, etc.) used for terrestrial vehicles and equipment 5 miles outside of any airport and/or for other operations and functions than aviation related or for a FACT purpose. However, included is any standard set for reasonable wireless contact to protect the public at the airport via FACT control center operations that will monitor and manage transport coming and going from the terminal and/or air travel and transport operations.
This is to be clearly understood by all to rely on and develop form inherited PFN/TRAC technology filed earlier and therefore the innovations default to the industry specific patents and their holders for any licensing, sale or implementation of the technology outside the air travel air transport industry. With that understood, this application is an extension to benefit inheritance from the related patents. This is a necessary statement for the system to be as extensive as it has to be and to be constitutionally appropriate to be commercialized in the United States effectively. All must understand clearly the operational and commercial boundaries of each intellectual property filing of the PFN/TRAC technology: the public, government agencies, the SEC, the court system, legislators and the investor in each of the specific corporate entities developing the technology.
It is important that the system does not develop as a commercial monopoly for communication and data messaging and mining or have any one dominating influence, but instead provide accountable interoperability with regard to the various industries that will be interfacing to create the entire system. This is done to protect the public's interest in the technology. Its use and quality of use, as a greater public utility technology. It is being structured to commercially insure free enterprise in its continual development process from the contributing technologies interfaced. This is addressed throughout the filing as “La technique” or the implementation teachings of the specification to make it applicable to industry.
With this application specific use of the invention understood by the reader, this filing and the other related filings will be licensed and/or sold specific to industry application or purpose in a connected commercial structure, that will encourage cooperative networking for efficient development and use of the PFN/TRAC system and FACT Security program. This is accomplished via serial numbered joint venture agreements representative of the related patent and protected technology area defined in the joint venture agreement and then written into a tracking program, maintained by the specific company and Kline & Walker, LLC the current patent holder. This tracking will become part of the inventions accountable business practice and maintained system wide with respect to all corporate entities generated to commercialize the invention.
Special files held in a nationally secure location(s) (to be determined) will be maintained by FACT Security, LLC. Commercial arrangements via (joint ventures) will be made with FACT, LLC. For this administrative function and for all other related PFN/TRAC companies for any FACT technology that is military or high security sensitive and involves secret status for public safety and/or national security.
2. Related Technology
The prior related patents have covered accountable automated and remote control of all vehicle platforms, equipment and machines, including human, animal tracking and telemetry and stand alone sensing and management functions as part of a great machine messaging matrix. This local accountable Primary Focal Node interface was invented for more freedom, public safety and better management of the earth's resources, environment and machines, and to help fulfill social/individual needs for a new economic tool to value use and impacts.
Due to the recent terrorist events both in New York and Washington, D.C., it has become imperative to step up the development of protected remote control and robotics in aircraft and commercial air travel systems. The PFN/TRAC System is an ideal technical choice for this scenario as it was created to stop and control the unauthorized use or unsafe use of vehicles and equipment via accountable remote control. Additionally, the technology incorporates existing technology as it exists in a present distributed architecture and coordinates and manages the essential function to stop and control an unwanted event and improve public safety. This requires hardware, software and wet-ware (people)—the procedures and protocols). The PFN TRAC system is a technology well grounded in a Science, Technology and Societal approach or STS approach to be effective and commercially acceptable for aircraft and air travel.
This invention from the first stop and control box system to restrict unauthorized use of a vehicle has addressed responsible and accountable machine intelligence as a very important equipment control option and unique quality to perform remote or shared control of any vehicle or equipment in a free society through responsibly recording events.
Historically, avionics has had flight recorders, processors, flight computers wireless communications, navigational systems, autopilots and protective containers for electronic packaging. Even in aircraft hobbies and in the military there have been remote control or robotic drones. However, shared controls or total robotics control of an aircraft with humans on board has always struck a watershed of unacceptability for a host of good and valid social economic reasons. And not just in the air, but on the ground as well. This is where the PFN/TRAC System fits into humanities present technical management needs and can be a progressive security enhancement for machine management. It can harness existing technology and apply constitutional procedures in real-times as preprogrammed protocols via local machine robotics and remote human/equipment control to prevent the hijacking, thwart the hijacking, manage all behavior in the plane, control and lower the planes destructive crash potential, or safely land the plane via the PFN/TRAC System including the PFN/TRAC protocols. This option is obtainable in a variety of modalities and progressions and this patent application teaches this unique technology in a variety of modalities.
This specialized quality of socially structured technology that coordinates disparate and distributed technologies in an acceptable and usable architecture starting from existing COTS products and consolidating an acceptable structure and set of operational protocols into one management system is uniquely the PFNTRAC system. It in no way competes with existing technology it merely enhance those technologies interfaced via a larger more acceptable machine messaging matrix of mindful machinery with accountable artificial intelligence.
The nine earlier prior related patent filings addressed the use of the PFN Trusted Remote Activity Controller in flight and surface applications to augment the aging FAA system, as a communication control unit. PFN/TRAC in aviation has always been thought of as a parallel data transfer technology to all the major transportation systems to get a foot hold in combining the disparate systems into one DOT management System. Therefore for aviation the car-plane invention was considered a futurist application for PFN/TRAC GPS and timing to coordinate air highways and surface traffic movement in an integrated traffic management level than in airports today. However the technology has been prepared for general aviation and to improve the choking point in today's airport management and security crisis. Additionally, it is perfectly set up to remain isolated in early generations, but improve movement and provide seamless security both on the ground and straight through the gate and up into the air space to enhance and meet the current security needs of the Air Traffic management system and back down to the tarmac through the gate in the destination airport and through that terminal as well to the passengers vehicle and baggage leaves the system.
The inventor and founders remained committed to the following:
Due in no small part to the sad events of 9/11, Kline & Walker Remote Management System, the assignee of the PFN/TRAC System wishes to work in any collaborative effort with all commercial and governmental interests to safe the skies and build back the trust in the flying public. This spirit of cooperation has always been basic to the reason for the invention and the development of this technology to a trusted and accepted management system first and foremost by increasing public safety, individual freedom and national and global security. This invention addresses environmental, social and commercial uses of all equipment and resources. The invention is designed to account for all machines, vehicles and equipment and their socio-economic and environmental impact worldwide.
“It is widely believed with the proper awareness—that this technology could provide, and the real-time communication this invention could help to provide—that the global inhabitants might find a way to make a life together”. HopefullyJ rcw/bk.